rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Stardust
Aurora Stardust Full Name: Aurora Stardust Other Name(s): Celestial Sprit, Stary Age: 16 reall age: 200 Birthplace: England Occupation: Gaurdain of the Stars Gender: Female Morality: Good Race: Human/Sprit/Star Eye color: Blue Hair color: Black Family/ Relative(s): mom, dad, siblings Affiliation: The guardians Allies: North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandman, Jack Frost, Cupid, Valentina, Nova Enemies: Pitch, fearlings, evil beings, Darkness, Death Powers: Starligth and Stardust Effects of power: can make any weapon out of her stardust, eyes glow White, Equipment/Weapons: can make any weapon out of her starligth/stardust but she sometimes carries a sword. First seen: On this wiki History In 1814 there was a girl named Ann. She was entralled by the starts and what made them shine. Ann had 1 sister and 2 brothers. One Night The Sky was espiclally Shining enought to cathch Ann's Attention She ran out of her house with out her parents knowing to Stargaze. back at the hosue her sister woke up and ran after Ann. Her Sister couldnt help but to notice the Sky too! When she reached Ann They Talked and showd the constalions to eachother. Not knowing that a Bandit was following them. Whe n the Bandit made it to the two girls he threathen to take Ann's Sister. Ann Was 16 and a very Bold person She stood up for her sister not knowing that the bandit had a gun. Ann Told her sis to run to safety so she ran Then the Bandit did the worse. She shot her.. :'( That Night MiM saw something in her that he has ben looking for for a long time.A Gaurdain of the Stars..MiM had her reborn. and her Name Changed to Aurora Stardust. And her Aperance Changed She was wearing a Purple with white stars. Dress. and no Shoes, her eyes had turned a Bright blue. Aurora now had powers to She had the power of Starlight and Stardust one of the most powerful powers to have. About Aurora Powers: Starlight ,and Stardust She can Seriously destroy and heal with this and use it against her enemies. Personatliy: Aurora Is a very outgoing, Bold, Kind, and down to the earth person. She has a sence of humor and can make a whole group crack up laughing.She is also a genoius and loves to make inventions. Aoura And Nova Starlight get along very well they are beacuse they have a lot in common. The two can join powers and really do a knock out on their Enimes. together.Aoura and Nova Starlight also are opistes in how they act sometimes. The Star Mansion - Home Aoura lives in a Beatuful place called the Star Mansion. its is in the sky like Nova Starlight's light palace. She has a many speical rooms like a pratice room a memory room, (she has her own tooth box too), and a Obveratory. Realtionships *North Ally/friend: She and north get along just great they like to talk about the holidays and sometimes exchange some jokes. *Tooth:Ally/Friend. Tooth and Aurora get along pretty well. but she is always asking about her teeth. *Bunny:Ally/Friend. Her and Bunny are Buddies they. make each other laugh so hard. *Sandy: Ally/Friend. Sandy is a great friend of hers they have conversations quite often Aoura using her stardust like sandy's Dream sand talk.the two comunicate both using their sand/dust. *Jack Frost:Ally/Friend. Jack is another good friend of hers and have many talks often ending up laughing. *Nova Starlight Ally/Best friend: Nova and Aoura Get along the best. The two are best friends and join powers when in a fight with the forces of evil.they make eachother laugh sometimes.even though the two are also opsites in their personatilys. *Jamie Benntte:Ally/Friend: Aoura and jamie get along qiute well and their conversations usally end up ina Astronmy class. *Mother Nature: Ally/Friend. Mother Nature is a good friend of hers they love to talk about the universe and how cool it is. *Joy: Ally/ Friend: She has Met Joy a few times and loves her meting with her she is very nice to her and give eachother a helping hand. *Pitch:/Enmey: The Two have had many fights Verbal, and Using their powers too Beacuse of her Starlight/Stardust Combinatonpower she has won every fight she ever had with pitch. Quotes *"Sweet!" *"Nova! Great to see you!" (Aurora to Nova Starlight) *"Haha! thats a good one Bunny!" (Aurora to Bunnymund) *"My my..BoggeyGuy your Scared of me!" (Aurora to pitch) *"Black Holes! I love thoes!" *black holes from space remmeber? =)** *"Haha you Better Believe it!" *"The Stars are always there for you incase you get lost. Just make shure your going in the right direction" *"Oh Come on Nova you know you wanna!" *"Im dancing with the Stars!!" Aurora: Hey Nova! Nova Starlight: Aurora! Aurora: *snickers* Ready to kick some behind! Nova: *snickers back* Shure! Aurora; You Need some more sprit girl! Nova: I am one Aoura: Oh..duh.. me too.. *"I love your Kitty Nova Hes Sooo soft!" (to Nova about her cat Sunny) *"I Miss my Family.." *"Starlight Starbright i wish i may i wish i might...humm that sounds weird." *"Only if i could see my parents again i would confess every thing i did when i was a alive human..now im a sprit/star DARN!" *"Oh Darn!!" *"Hehe.." Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females